The primary goal of this training program will be to train M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. Rheumatology fellows in research techniques so that they will become successful academic physician-investigators. The central rationale for this focus is that academic Rheumatologists with a strong foundation in research remain in very short supply, but they are critically needed in this period of great increases in scientific understanding and substantial improvements in research technologies relevant to human disease. We believe that the scientific and training opportunities in Denver in basic, translational and clinical immunology provide a supportive environment for young Rheumatology fellows to perform research. In addition, there is strong institutional support manifest by the presence of a well-established Clinical Research Training Program that provides comprehensive and formal didactic training in clinical investigation. The Immunology Program also provides substantial intellectual and laboratory resources for fellows interested in basic and translational research. Of particular relevance to this competing application, the Division of Rheumatology will shortly move into an Autoimmunity Center in the Barbara Davis Center Building at the new University of Colorado Fitzsimons Campus, which will place trainees in direct proximity to faculty from many disciplines who focus on basic, translational and clinical research in several types of autoimmune disease. That move, in addition to the ongoing support of two NIH-funded Autoimmunity Centers (Autoimmunity Center of Excellence and Prevention of Autoimmunity Center), will continue to facilitate a broad-based training environment. This training program is relevant to public health because it is focused on identification in populations of individuals at risk for developing autoimmune diseases, and to developing new strategies for biomarker assessment and novel therapies for rheumatic diseases. The training program will remain under the direction of Dr. Michael Holers, Professor of Medicine and Immunology and Head of the Division of Rheumatology. Dr. Holers will be assisted by two Assistant Program directors, Drs. Jill Norris and Dr. Susan A. Boackle, as well 11 Project Supervisors and 20 Consultants. Support is requested to continue training three individuals per year. The M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. trainees will have completed an intensive year of clinical training. All individuals will enter into 2-3 years of research supported by this rheumatology training grant and then transition into other career development awards. All trainees will have formal coursework and participate in wide-ranging research conferences. Over the past 20 years this training program has compiled an excellent record, and the continuation of this training grant is key to providing the rigorous scientific training that we believe will continue to lead to the development of young physicians and Ph.D. scientists who will hold successful academic research positions.